The Happily Ever After
by emilydmamaof3
Summary: Two parts written for IWant2Sparkle because she's awesome and has the cutest accent. And because it's her birthday. The conclusion of TBWY.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N This is part one of what is, essentially, the epilogue from To Be With You. I've written it as a birthday present for my friend, the fabulous IWant2Sparkle. Thanks for being there for me always! Happy Big Important Birthday! Part two will post later._

_December_

Bella cursed with every thud made by the suitcase as she lugged it up the wooden steps. Maybe next Christmas she'd ask Charlie for new luggage. He'd taken her joking request for a new laptop seriously this year and spent far more than she'd expected. True to Charlie, he'd just shrugged and told her she'd have to spend a small fortune to get the graphics and business software she'd need to compete in the marketplace. And with the new contract just signed down in North Carolina, she'd need to make that software purchase soon. Maybe that luggage purchase couldn't wait, either. The monthly flights to and from Raleigh would demand sturdier bags.

The cell phone in her coat pocket buzzed as she reached the elevated porch, alerting her to a new text message:

_**Key is under the mat.**_

The soft yellow light flickered, providing just enough of a glow for her to find it under the welcome mat. As she slid the key into the lock, she took a deep breath, inhaling the sea air and exhaling the stale airplane air that seemed to fill her lungs. She was grateful that Edward's surprise Christmas gift had been a few days down the shore. After scrambling to complete her final sales presentation, she needed to relax. And celebrate.

The interior of the house was dark so she felt along the wall until she found a switch that lit up the large living room. Her phone buzzed again:

_**Why don't you get changed and meet me on the deck in 30?**_

Bella contemplated running out to the deck and peppering Edward's face with kisses but knew he was right. She'd left for the airport immediately following the meeting and her business attire was not the most comfortable. Or warm enough for the winter's cold air.

The bedroom was unchanged from their September stay, one that held memories of kissing and touching and the most incredible first time sex that had Bella questioning how life would ever be better. Cozy colors and soft bedding made the room comfortable. The decorative touches, the seashell-shaped mirror and photographs of sunrises and sunsets in driftwood frames, added a distinct "beach feel". But the bed, she knew its secrets and couldn't wait to make more.

A pair of her sweats and his oversized hooded sweatshirt laid on the bed. As she peeled off the camisole that had rested under her blouse, she noticed a mug on the dresser. Tea. She took a sip and sighed. He'd finally mastered her perfect cup of tea. Figures. Edward _would_ succeed at anything he put effort into.

Bella freshened up and pulled her hair back into a simple ponytail. It felt good to scrub away the makeup, even better to put on the cozy sweatshirt that would be more than enough to keep her warm even on this cold, December evening. She looked longingly at the pile of pillows before turning off the light and closing the door. Sleep could wait a while longer.

The deck was lit with candles. Bella could make out Edward's form as he jumped from candle to candle re-lighting as the wind extinguished flames. He jumped when she laughed but grinned when his eyes met with hers.

"How was the flight?" He gently tugged her forward and circled her with his arms.

"Fine once we got up into the air."

"And the drive?" The words muffled as his mouth was busy kissing the top of her head.

"Scarier than the flight. Not sure I've ever been in a car going so fast."

"Well, you're here in one piece. The driver, he was professional though?" His mouth moved down to her ear and nibbled.

"Definitely all business. He didn't speak more then five sentences to me." She shivered as his breath tickled her neck. "We should we go inside."

"Not yet."

"It's cold. And you're getting me all worked up." She added as his hands reached under the sweatshirt and grazed her sides.

"Bella." He whispered.

"Edward?"

"Open your eyes, please."

She leaned back in his arms and looked up at his face, searching for a reason for the sudden seriousness.

"Look, the candles won't stay lit. I obviously didn't think this through well enough."

"Edward," she whispered, "There is no way we're having sex out here. It's too cold."

"That's not, well, I know you're tired but can you please look around and not only at me? I love you but I'm feeling like an idiot right now."

Bella pulled away completely then. Unsure of what the problem was, she gave herself a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. The moon provided only a sliver of light. She heard the sliding door open and a light from the kitchen went on, brightening the deck. And she could see what Edward had done.

The candles, had they remained lit, would have drawn her eyes to the table off to the side. As she approached it, she could see tiny shells decorating the glass top, surrounding the centerpiece – a book.

"Why do you have a yearbook on the table?"

"Your mom, you mentioned that night we looked through all my yearbooks that she had gotten rid of yours. So I wanted to get you a new one."

"How?" She asked, baffled at his ability to find the twelve year old book.

"They have the extras from the past thirty years in a storage room at the school. When I asked about them, I was told to take whatever I needed. That's from our Senior Year. I have the other three books inside."

"You did this?"

"They're your memories, Bella. And our memories, in a way. You've always been my best friend even if we didn't _always_ act like it."

Bella opened to a page showing pictures from the annual mid-year dance and laughed at the sight of Angie with her big, brace-filled grin and arm thrown over Bella's shoulder. Bella brushed a tear away. "This is amazing. Thank you so much."

Edward coughed, "There's, uhh, there's something else you should see." He flipped to the front inside cover. Bella's eyes grew wide as she saw the signatures and scribbled messages from classmates.

"How did you do this?"

"It's not everyone from our class, but it's all the people I could track down locally." Bella laughed at his nonchalant attitude and went back to reading.

_**KIT BFFs Forever 3 Ang Call me!**_

"What does this mean?" She asked, pointing to Ben's message.

_**Thanks for being an amazing friend. You deserve your happily ever after.**_

Edward shrugged, "You know him, he's a little girly since having the transplant."

"Girly? You mean, he…"

"Stop!" Edward laughed. "I'm kidding."

"Well, what is he talking about then?" She poked a finger into his chest.

"I love you, impatient woman."

Bella turned her head and brought his lips to hers. "I love you, too. Now explain."

Edward took the yearbook from her hands and flipped to a page before giving it back to her. It was one of the pages with the large color senior portraits. She brought a finger to Edward's picture and traced his face. "So handsome."

"Read what I wrote."

Bella's eyes moved to the space beneath his picture.

_**Do you remember the cheesy thing you wrote in my yearbook?**_

Bella searched her memory for a moment that felt to go on forever. The sounds of the waves rolling in distracted her and while she remembered certain words from the little rhyme, she couldn't think of the entire thing. She shook her head and closed her eyes, breathing deeply and sighing as the clean ocean air filled her lungs once again. She felt Edward gently turn the pages and when the motion stopped she opened her eyes. And stared at her teenage self. Below, Edward had written what she'd put in his yearbook all those years ago: 

_**A circle is round it has no end, that's how long I want to be your friend!**_

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you wrote that in here."

"Cheesy, right? But that's us, in a way. We weren't the cool kids. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Can you flip to the inside back cover? There'll be more time to look through this later," he said, biting his lip and looking out at the ocean. Bella patted the hand resting on her shoulder.

"Of course."

There, on the back cover of her new Senior Yearbook was the cheesiest, most adorable thing she'd ever seen. A 5x7 photograph of the two of them taken on Christmas morning was attached to the page and below it Edward had written:

_**A circle is round, it has no end. You are my love and my best friend. I'm down before you on bended knee. To ask you, please, will you marry me?**_

Bella reached up to grab his hand but couldn't find it. She spun the chair around and saw him, as was written, down on one knee holding a ring box.

"I love you." She said through the tears.

"I love you, Bella. Will you marry me?"

"You don't think it's too soon? We've only actually been together for six months?" She teased as she attempted to hide her nervousness.

"Too soon? No. I've been yours forever. I'll _be_ yours forever. If you'll have me." His voice broke at the end, making Bella realize that he wasn't as confident as she thought.

Bella's hand shook, matching Edward's, as she reached out toward the ring. She touched the diamond with her finger before leaning close, cupping his face in her hands and whispering, "Yes. Forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**The last chapter was how I envisioned the story ending. This is more a futuretake and there's some info in here about the other characters and events that took place during the story.**_  
><em>

_A few years down the road…_

_Be…our… guest. Be our guest. Put our service to the test._

"Hold on a minute, Ang." Bella pressed the pause button and cringed when she saw her daughter's eyes widen and mouth begin to open. "Shhh, sweetie. I'll put it back on in one minute when I'm done talking to Aunt Angie."

The little girl blinked her green eyes, full of unshed tears, sniffled, and nodded her head. "Okay, mommy," she whined.

"How's she doing?" Ang asked through the phone.

"Alright, I think she's mostly confused about her party."

"Why?"

"Well, she knows today is her actual birthday and doesn't realize the party isn't until this weekend. I think she thinks we canceled it."

"Let me talk to her."

Bella handed the phone over to little Anna who mumbled "Hi" and listened attentively to whatever Angie was saying in an attempt to soothe the girl. Bella became concerned when a huge smile filled Anna's face. She took the phone back and instructed the little girl to sit back down. After hitting the play button, Bella walked back into her kitchen. The same kitchen where her and her grandmother had baked cookies when she was a child; the same kitchen where she and Edward had their first real fight; the same kitchen where she accidentally poured breastmilk into Edward's morning coffee when Anna was six weeks old. He still didn't know about that.

"What did you tell her?" Bella said through clenched teeth, worrying about what promise was just made.

"Relax, I told her that we'd see her in a few days for her birthday party."

"Oh. That's it?"

"Well, not exactly."

"What else, exactly, did you tell her?" Teeth clenched again. Bella loved her friend but knew the answer was going to be something she didn't like.

"I told her that if she was a good girl, I'd make sure that Benji brought his friend Brady to the party."

Bella groaned. "Why would you do that? You're only going to make her little crush on Brady worse."

"It's cute! It's also payback for indulging Beth and her love of that McCarty boy who lives next door. That better end soon, before she's a teenager, or she won't be allowed to hang out at Aunt Bella's house anymore."

"Hey, I had nothing to do with that. Edward thinks _that McCarty kid_ might have a thing for Beth. This is all his meddling." Bella laughed as she filled a pot with water and placed it atop the stove to boil.

"Well, consider the Brady thing Edward's payback then. I do love how he and Ben are so protective of their daughters."

"Ang, do you remember what Ben told Edward the day we found out Anna was a girl?"

"Oh my god, yes," she cleared her throat and began speaking in a deep-voiced imitation of her husband, "Eddie boy, when you have a son you only have to worry about one penis. But when you have a daughter, you have to worry about all the penises on Earth. Welcome to my world."

The two women broke into fits of giggles.

"I don't think he's had a good night's sleep since," Bella cackled and then jumped when fingers tickled her sides. "Ang, I need to get going. Edward just got home from work and I need to warn him about your weekend plans."

She finished up her call and pushed Edward's roaming hands away. After placing a kiss on his lips, she turned back to the stove and poured the macaroni into the water.

"Mac and cheese? What's the occasion?" He teased.

"Hush. It's been a long day. Anna is finally starting to feel better and when I asked if she felt up to eating, this is what she asked for. As long as _something_ gets in her tummy tonight, that's all that matters to me." Bella moved to the refrigerator after setting the timer for the macaroni. "Would you mind grilling something up for the two of us? I feel like I can barely move."

"Sure, I'll just throw some burgers on and those veggie kabobs, if you want?"

"Yes, I want." Bella stated.

"What else do you want?" He smirked, gently tugging her ponytail. She allowed herself to be pulled backwards into his arms and laid the back of her head against his chest as his fingers crept underneath her shirt.

"Cocky bastard," Bella joked, "if you think you're getting laid tonight, you are sadly mistaken. I haven't slept since your clone woke up with his fever at midnight. Thank goodness I took the summer off." His fingers smoothed the hem of her shirt down. Bella sighed when Edward moved his hands to her shoulders and gently massaged them.

"How is the little terror?"

"Much better now. Whatever it is that they have, it doesn't last long. He's already had his dinner and is in bed, though. Mmmm, don't stop."

"That's just what I like to hear from my woman."

"Oh my god, you're in a good mood for someone who didn't get much sleep either. What's going on?"

"I'll tell you after we eat. Let me get the grill going and check on my angel."

Bella watched as Edward practically glided onto the deck to heat the grill then came back into the house and made a beeline for the family room. She mixed the ingredients into the macaroni and watched as it transformed from white to orange. It was tempting to throw in some broccoli and pretend that it was a somewhat healthy meal she was about to serve her now-four-year-old but figured the green stuff would be pushed to the side. And Bella didn't have the heart or the energy to enforce her rule of trying everything on your plate.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Bella was nearly knocked over by the little girl as she ran into the kitchen. "Daddy said I could eat wif the bowl on the coffee taber since I have sickies."

"Oh, he said that, did he?"

"Yup. And because it's my birfday. Happy Birfday to me, happy birfday to me, happy birfday Daddy's pretty princess, happy birfday to me!" Anna shrieked.

"Seems fine to me," Edward spoke from the doorway as Anna carried her bowl of macaroni into the family room.

"Really, Edward? Then why are you letting her eat in front of the television. It's not like she hasn't watched Beauty and the Beast fifty times already."

"Sit," he admonished. "Our dinner is almost ready. You can watch her from your seat in here and make sure she's not doing anything wrong like flinging pasta at the television."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Bella grumbled but acquiesced and sat down. While Edward flipped burgers outside, Bella made a list of last-minute items needed for the best Belle party a four-year-old could ask for. Actually, it wasn't going to be _that_ great. Although, Esme had found a woman to come dressed as Belle for an hour and indulge the children. She and Carlisle enjoyed spoiling their only two grandchildren. So much did they enjoy it, that they were frequently mentioning how nice it would be to have a third. Though, that was usually directed at Alice and her husband, Marcus, who'd only been married six months. Jasper, well, Bella was glad he was out of the picture. She'd never cared for how he treated Alice, especially after it was revealed that he'd rescinded his marriage proposal after Alice's miscarriage. Bella shook off those memories. They'd all made it through that difficult time and the family was stronger as a result.

"What's on your mind, babe?" Edward asked quietly as he placed a plate in front of her. He kissed her cheek before sitting down. Bella was glad that he still did that – gave sweet little kisses and touched her, innocently and not-so-innocently, as much as possible.

"Just thinking about your sister; how glad I am that she's finally with the right guy."

"Me too. Can't believe J was such a dick. Not that I was ever a big fan, but I thought he was at least a decent person."

"Appearances can be deceiving. I certainly never thought my mom would cheat on my dad. And definitely not with someone closer to my age than to hers." Bella rolled her eyes at that. Renee was living down in Florida with her thirty-nine year old husband. She'd visited after Anna was born, but didn't bother when little Charlie arrived two years later. Bella figured it had something to do with their name selection. In fact, Bella knew that must be true because Renee refused to use his name and called him Little C.

"Did she call Anna to wish her a happy birthday?" Edward's voice broke into Bella's thoughts.

"Yes. I kept it brief. And Anna, she was so funny after they hung up. I asked what MiMi Renee said to her and she goes 'Somefing about moons and stars and wishes and a Pegashus and I don't know what else. Mommy, your mommy is ricidulus.' I laughed for ten minutes."

"Well, she has your mother pegged. I have some interesting news to share. Actually, I'm excited that I know something before you do for a change." He looked smug which both annoyed Bella and endeared him further to her.

"Ohhh, tell me now." Bella tapped her foot impatiently.

"It appears that your father," he started laughing, "your father has a date this Saturday night."

"What? With who?"

"I can't remember her name, but it's the woman who replaced your mom on that Town Beautification project. Janie something?"

"NO! Renee will have a fit if she finds out. She's fifteen years older than Janie. This is the best news!" Bella laughed until she heard the sound of a bowl being plopped into the sick.

"All done, sweetie?"

"Yup. I have dessert?" Anna begged. "Pleeeeeease?"

"Not tonight, let's see how happy your tummy is to have the macaroni and cheese in there before we feed it anything else." Anna stormed off and plopped back onto the couch. Bella could hear her quiet whimpers and was secretly glad that it didn't blow up into a full tantrum.

"So, how does my dad dating again equal such a good mood for you?"

"Are you kidding me? This is better than all of the practical jokes we played on her as kids combined." Edward pushed away from the table and put his dishes in the sink. "If you just want to put yours in the sink when you're done, I'll take care of it later."

"Special occasion?"

"Our daughter's birthday always reminds me of the day you morphed into superwoman. Besides, I was a grumpy ass this morning when I asked you if you could get the kids to quiet down."

"I wasn't sure if you even remembered saying that. And I was thinking how much I wish they'd be quiet, too. But definitely could've done without it sounding as though it was _my _fault. Apology accepted. Where are you going?" She motioned for him to stop walking away.

"Anna is passed out on the couch. So I'm going to do bedtime with her and check in on Charlie. Figure maybe we can just go up to bed and watch a little TV but I'm going to hop in the shower first. You coming?"

Bella giggled before blurting out, "That's what she said!"

Edward playfully smacked her ass as she stood up with her dishes. "I'm glad I married you."

"Damn right, you are. And the feeling's mutual."

**A/N This was unbeta'd so I apologize for any mistakes. They're ALL mine. And those I beta for are welcome to point out any and all errors. And make fun of me. Happy Birthday, again, to IWant2Sparkle.**


End file.
